To the Beginning
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: A continuation of Silent Temptation, Nora Grey has lost Patch twice already and this time its forever. While Dante is raising the nephil army to find her so she could take the Black Hand's place as leader. Scott and Vee work hard to get Nora back on her feet; while Patch himself gets ready to bring in a secret weapon that will win this war. But can he save Nora at the same time?
1. One more Miracle?

**Welp this is chapter one of To the Beginning, the second installment of Silent Temptation. If you haven't read that please read ST then come here. To the Beginning is the cont. of what I believed the Finale book what have been (continuing my belief of Silence duh). Anyway I hope you enjoy this story as much as you guys loved ST because honestly I wouldn't have wrote this if it wasn't for the love you guys had for the first one. **

**Enjoy! ^.^ ~Liz**

* * *

><p>Dante leaned over the map of Coldwater, his eyes laser focused onto where the heir could be hiding. "I say we find Hank's daughters. One of them is his heir and will bring us to glory against the Fallen."<p>

Scott leaned against the back wall, "Wait so you're not the heir?"

"No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up thank you very much." Dante scowled.

"Just a question, don't get your panties in a bunch." Scott replied. He was lucky Dante had no memory of the attack on the warehouse. Nobody saw Scott at the raid so if anybody is concerned he was never there. Vee as well, since she took no part in the raid period.

"So where would we find them?" Scott asked crossing his arms.

"Marcie is still with her mother, they're both ready to give their lives for our cause."

"And Nora?" Scott asked. His heart raced, Vee stood beside him holding his hand. He was glad she was there otherwise he would have lost his cool the second he saw Dante.

Dante shook his head "nothing. She just disappeared again, not even her mother knows. Her mother said she was on a camping trip but Marcie said there was no such thing." He sighed. "Wherever she is my guess is it's far away from Coldwater. After that fallen trash died I doubt she would stay. A true disgrace to the Black Hand's great legacy."

Scott clenched his free fist. "So you're giving up?"

"For now. We still need her though; while she was unconscious the Black Hand had us do a blood transfusion. She's full Nephil so we have to find her." Dante said quietly.

Scott narrowed his eyes,_ so Nora was right. They did experiment with her blood. Explains her strength. _"Who's blood was it?"

"Who do you think? The Black Hand made her the direct heir not Marcie, she's just our placeholder token." He stood straight, "The real prize is finding Nora."

Nora lay in Patch's bed staring at the ratty baseball cap lay in her hand. Her hair sprawled around the mattress, the sheets crumpled and tossed all over. Patch was dead. A week had passed and Scott had found out from one of the Nephil that it was confirmed.

He wasn't coming back. Tears welt up in her eyes, it's been a week since he died. Usually he would have burst through the door after the first day. "So you really are dead?" she whispered to the cap.

Tears rolled over the bridge of her nose and dropped onto the sheets. She hasn't moved for days, Scott and Vee just rotated in and brought her food. Even so she rarely ate. She could only imagine this is what her mother felt when her dad died. Then again according to Hank's words she started off not even loving her dad. Maybe she and Nora were the same, they were destined to go through the circle of love alone. To hate and then love and then loose. More tears rolled quicker down her face, staring at the ratty baseball cap past a never ending ocean of tears.

"Oh Patch, are we just destined to never be together." she could see the idea of being reincarnated and just dancing around Patch's immortality, living and dying. Or maybe vise versa. It would be an endless cycle of love and death, live and lose.

What does it mean to love if it only means to loose them and be left with the shambles of your heart. Was this how Patch felt the first time?

Though sometimes she's glade he wasn't human, if he was human she would have lost all hope. Immortality and Hopeful must go hand in hand. If he wasn't immortal she wouldn't still have this looming hopefulness that he will still come and save her.

"Save me."

If you love someone they will bring your death. It's a line that Patch has constantly drilled into his own mind. Years of just going from girl to girl, dropping them the moment they become clingy. However Nora was different.

She showed no interest in him, which made him want her even more. Nora Grey was something else, she made him work to get their relationship to where it was today. And now he just threw it all away for the sole purpose to protect her.

If you love someone they will bring your death. If Patch didn't hurry to Coldwater Dante would find her and their love would bring her certain death. _Please hold on a little longer Nora, I promise I'll return. _


	2. You punch like a bitch

Vee sat in the Neon for a long time; she just watched the rain splatter against the windshield. She stared at the gloomy Delphic amusement park through her windshield, the rainy mist crawling over the boardwalk. Somewhere Nora was there wallowing in her world of pain and self-pity. Deep down Vee knew that Nora blamed herself for Patch's death.

Who wouldn't? He died saving Nora; he died trying to free her from Hank. Most of all he died for her. Of course she blamed herself. Still, it hurt Vee to see her friend who was always so strong fall into such a state. It terrified Vee to think that Nora was too far away for her to reach.

She sighed and grabbed her umbrella and the plastic bag of Chinese food for her and Nora. Scott was still dealing Dante and keeping him off Nora's tracks, she hid herself pretty well, but there were too many holes that it left so little time left. If she didn't break free of this slump everyone would be in trouble.

Vee opened the door to the apartment and kicked off her wet sneakers. "I'm back?"

Nora shot up with this hopeful smile in her eyes "Patch?" she took one look at Vee and it died instantly. "Oh…" she instantly fell right back onto her side, the mattress springs squeaking underneath her.

"Oh come on Nora you have to pull yourself together." Vee said exhaustedly, placing the food on the counter. "You can't keep living like this. Not that I would call this living."

"What's life without Patch?" she said quietly.

"Uhm your entire life up until this part year and a half dip-shit." She placed her hands on her hips accusingly. "Nora you're completely self-destructing! What about your mom? Are you just going to abandon her?"

"Yes."

"And your dad what would he say?" Vee said, her temper boiling a little.

"That fallen are all trash."

"YOU'RE REAL DAD! NOT THAT PIECE OF SHIT HANK MILLAR WHO CLAIMED TO BE YOUR DAD!" she snapped.

Nora fell silent.

"When was the last time you took a shower?"

Silence.

"When was the last time you properly ate or drank anything?"

Silence.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

More silence.

Vee walked around the bed and grabbed Nora's ankles dragging her out of the sheets. "That's it I'm giving you a bath!"

Nora clunked to the floor like a lifeless ragdoll, her shirt riding halfway up her stomach as Vee dragged her back against the carpet. "Nora quit acting like a child and get your fat ass up!" she shouted angrily.

"Make me!"

Scott walked in at the perfect time. Vee was practically yanking Nora's legs off while Nora was on the floor clawing at the carpet, screaming like a maniac. At first he stood in the doorway stunned as Vee was shouting at the top of her lungs a stream of vulgar profanity at Nora. After a few seconds of watching he decided to intervene and pick up Nora, kicking and screaming, and carry her into the bathroom.

Once Vee was back in control he walked out to the living room and plopped onto his back against the bed; resting his wrist against his forehead. "Nora…." She was nowhere close to the Nora he loved and remembered.

Deep down he hated Patch, he stripped away the Nora that everyone loved and left this cold shell that can't even feed herself. All Nora wanted to do was waste away, in the hopes that she can die and be reunited with Patch. What kind of a life is that?

"You're such a lazy piece of shit! When are you going to get a hold of your fucking life?!" Scott could hear Vee shouting through the bathroom door.

"When Patch comes back for me!" Nora shouted back.

"Patch is dead! Shut the fuck up and take care of yourself I am so tired of being your fucking mom!" Vee snapped.

Scott sighed, best friends alright. "Oh fuck off you don't know what it's like!" Nora screamed. "If you're so done with babying me why don't you just leave then bitch!"

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"You heard me you bossy cunt!" Nora shouted.

There was clatter of plastic bottles and a heavy splash as both girls started screaming like maniacs. "You take it back you red headed bastard!"

"Come at me you piece of shit!"

Scott sighed, "Please tell me both of you are dressed." He called.

"FUCK OFF!" they shouted simultaneously. Both girls were shouting and screaming at each other, he could hear heavy slaps and punches ringing out.

"YOU PUNCH LIKE A BITCH!"

"YEA WELL YOU CAN'T EVEN LAND A GOOD HIT ON ME YOU CUNT!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE BITCH!"

Scott stared at the ceiling. Patch left them grasping at invisible straws; Nora was never going back. _You had to get yourself killed…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It has become difficult to fit some time in to post since I am planning to go to London for a week. Hopefully I can get a lot more work done before I leave. <strong>

**Enjoy! **


End file.
